


incised

by BiblioMatsuri



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiblioMatsuri/pseuds/BiblioMatsuri
Summary: Danny runs his tongue over his teeth again.





	incised

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ectober Week 2019, Day 1 (October 25th): Fangs / Shatter. Warnings: implied violence-like-canon, implied bullying-like-canon, like a sprinkle of dental horror, Danny being self-destructive, injuries, and blood.

Danny’s used to seeing, feeling, and unfortunately tasting his own blood.

Not in a creepy way! It’s just that, even before the Portal, he had this amazing ability to literally trip and fall over things on a pretty regular schedule.

“Things” include:

\- his own feet  
\- thin air  
\- uneven patches on the sidewalk  
\- tree roots  
\- other plants (wet grass is the enemy)  
\- that stupid coffee table that used to be in the living room until Dad fed it to one of his inventions  
\- weird patches on the floor (mostly the slippery ones, but a goopy patch ate his shoe once)  
\- whatever the hell was leaking out of the fridge last spring (yes, he knows he said weird floor-gunk already, but this one deserves its own list entry)  
\- a cat (HE’S SORRY)  
\- leftover brownie mix (it was a weird day)  
\- an actual manhole cover (actually, fuck his life)  
\- dog poop (did he mention)  
\- Dash’s feet (when stuck out to trip people smaller than he is, because Dash is a jackass)  
\- Dash’s fists (when thrown out to hit people smaller than he is, because see above)  
\- Dash’s entire personality honestly  
\- one of Tucker’s spare chargers (again, he is sorry)  
\- that one damn wire on the floor of the Fenton Portal. 

So yeah, with a varied and illustrious history of ridiculous and also should-have-been-avoidable injuries like that, it’s not really that strange that at least some of those pointless injuries would be to his face. And his mouth. And his teeth.

This isn’t even the first time he’s lost a “permanent” tooth thanks to certain jerks deciding to help him test the limits on his healing factor: Vlad, Skulker, Vlad, Walker and goons, Vlad again, Youngblood, that snotwad Spectra and her annoying minion, Ember, and has he _mentioned_ Vlad yet.

None of this is new. Not the bruised ribs, not the road rash from hell that was all over his face last night, and definitely not the fact that he got three of his teeth knocked out. Turns out, those front teeth? Are not all that well rooted, especially not when you compare them to back teeth. Probably it’s because they literally have fewer roots, and he wishes he didn’t know that.

So yes, he’s lost some bits and pieces before, but _before_ was always in his ghost form. And he might not exactly be able to heal instantly, at least not all of it, but as a rule?

If Danny expects to have all of his teeth back in time to throw out a hilarious one-liner, then Danny will have all of his teeth back. It’s a ghost thing – or at least a him-as-Phantom thing, which he is not thinking about.

Except that last night, he’d faded back down to human form before he was completely done taking a really impressive and also horrifically painful faceplant from the depths of heck, courtesy of:

A) being really tired and so also kind of off his guard

B) Ember’s stupid sonic attack

and

C) gravity.

So yeah. That… that had sucked. And then he (okay, mostly Tucker, plus back-up and heckling from Sam) had finally gotten Ember into the darn Thermos. And then it had been 2 o’clock in the morning or something, and he hadn’t even had enough energy to turn back into Phantom-

He did try to go ghost again, right? And then if he was already exhausted… frick, okay, yeah. That explains why he woke up on the couch in Sam’s ginormous basement rich-kid-playroom.

The basement in question has a bowling alley, a fully-stocked vegetarian kitchen, a genuinely massive entertainment center (that Tucker gleed like a complete nerd over every chance they’d give him) and also a way-too-fancy bathroom that he is currently camped out in. No, really, it has marble floors. It has marble walls. It has a marble _toilet_, and it took him like ten minutes to figure out how it flushed.

Sam’s family is actually ludicrously rich, which works out great when he’s stuck here recuperating from yet another ghost fight gone hilariously pear-shaped. And by hilarious, he means really hecking painful.

And, well… his face doesn’t look terrible. Maybe a little red, but it looks more like a sunburn than like he got a big chunk of his skin ripped off a few hours ago. He really needs to get better at dodging. And his sides aren’t trying to stab him in the lung when he breathes, that’s always a plus. Now if he could please maybe stop with the hilarious unexpected side effects of being a nearly-one-of-a-kind product of mad science gone sideways? Because this. This is just the glowy biohazard-green weirdness icing on the crap cake that is his life.

Danny runs his tongue over his teeth again. Again, he’s used to seeing himself bleed all over the place.

And, since a bunch of his stupid injuries have been on his face, he’s used to the taste of it too. It’s just one more thing that’s changed since the accident, the way that he has to make extra sure that his bandages and his clothes cover absolutely everything before he goes home; because his human body still bleeds red, but now his blood hecking glows in the dark.

Not a lot, just. Enough. It is noticeable. And while normally Danny can absolutely 100% rely on his parents to be completely oblivious to his entire everything, when it comes to any possible sign of ghost weirdness, they will hone in on it like sharks to- well, blood. Or like his dad to unattended junk food.

So that’s his life now, and he’s fine with it. Mostly. He’s okay. It isn’t a big deal, really, that he has a bunch of weird scars and he can’t remember getting them. Or that his old scars, the ones from his old life, have been disappearing when he forgets they’re supposed to be there when he turns back. It’s not a big deal. If it was, he wouldn’t be able to hide it all this time.

So he’s- yeah, he’s fine. He just, now he just has to think of how to hide from his selectively-observant parents and way-too-nosy sister that he has fangs now.

Well. He has three of them. They’re his two big front teeth on the top, and one of the bottom ones, or they were. Now there’s new teeth, and they’re not too different from the rest by just looking, but, uh.

He pokes the bottom one with his tongue again, and yep, ow, that still hurts. Fuck it, those are sharp.

Danny sighs, very pointedly, at his entire everything. Maybe he can wear a scarf to school for a few days? Just until he gets the hang of talking with these, so he doesn’t spray bloody spittle like he did when he noticed this mess.

…and there it is. Yep! Right on time, his old friend Stress Headache.

Silently, Danny reaches up and pops open the medicine cabinet. If he takes some non-aspirin pills right now, they should kick in before Sam and Tucker finish arguing about what to eat for breakfast.

Danny swallows the pills with another mouthful of blood. He flashes himself a smile in the mirror, worn-in reflex to distract whoever is looking from his actual weakness(es). His fangs don’t really stick out too bad from just looking. He’s less horror-movie-reject lite, more dorky Fenton kid who really needs to get braces.

Who knows, maybe he’ll live through the school day.


End file.
